How Sensei Wu and Garmadon were born
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: In Ninjago they only showed a LITTLE bit about Wu and Garmadon's past so I decided to make an extreme version about how they were born using 'Ninjago Logic'. There's always time for a good story! Sensei and Garmadon want the ninjas to learn about the beginning of Ninjago and what happened in the process. But maybe somethings were better left being unknown.


**HEY THERE! This is a ONE-SHOT! You CANNOT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT SENSEI'S MOM AND DAD! Well Dad we know but Mom? HECK NO! This is in the ****Ninjago Bloopers ****Universe!**

Cole: WELCOME TO A LEGIT STORY THAT MAY BE CONFUSING AND WRONG!

Kai: It's about how Sensei Wu was born!

Garmadon: AHEM!

Kai: And this jerk.

Garmadon: Close enough.

Sensei: I have many fans and haters but this is my story!

Zane: FROM THE EPIC BOOK IS EPIC!

Nya: BOOK!

Jay: Did we mention it's EPIC?!

Lloyd: WITH A WEIRD BEGINNING?!

Zane: This is very plotless.

Sensei: ZANE! WHO IN THE FLAB ASKED YOU?! ON TO THE STORY!

Kai: Who's reading?

Sensei: DUH! The ninja with the most fangirls!

Kai: ME!

Sensei: HA! Please don't try to give me a heart attack. COLE'S READING!

Cole: FINE! Let's get this started!

* * *

**Cole: In the beginning...**

**Sensei: THERE WAS THE EVIL BRONY EMPIRE WHO...**

**Cole: NO SENSEI! IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS A FIGHT FOR THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM! AT THIS TIME THE BEST WAY TO FINISH SOMETHING WAS DUELS! THIS DUEL WAS A DOUBLE DUEL! The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master and a lady named Alex were on one side while these serpents Skales and Pithor...Yeah. WHAT A PUN! **

**Sensei: Back to the storyline!**

**Cole: OK OK! They were fighting for our Solar System. The people who'll rule it and all that.**

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: YOU SNAKES ARE GOING DOWN!

Alex: INTO THE GROUND!

Pithor: Don't assume that we're going to throw off this duel.

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: You should! I'm epic! I place 2 cards down!

Alex: I put 2 cards face down too. You ment face down didn't you?

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Yeah. I promise on my powers that Romans are going to play pokemon, while in the year 3000 they'll be play digimon!

Skales: He has a point.

Pithor: So true! Anyway I put down the internet card!

Alex: But that's a magic card!

Skales: You're right. But I PUT DOWN THE TROLL CARD AND BOTH OF THEM CREATE...

Alex and Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: A TROLLFACE CARD?!

Pithor: THAT'S RIGHT! This creature has over 8000 life AND attack points!

Skales: But since you two think you can have Earth...will need to TROLL your cards! TROLL! MESS UP THEIR CARDS AND MAKE THEM AS WEAK AS PANCAKES!

Alex and Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: STOP! We reveal our face down cards!

Skales: A guy spitting out cereal and a laser?

Alex: THAT'S RIGHT AND THEY MAKE SHOOP DA WHOOP WHEN THEY'RE COMBINED!

**Cole: What they didn't know is that their shoop da whoops were too strong and made the BIG BANG! Pithor and Skales crash landed into tombs on Earth while Alex and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master landed safely at a monastery. With a baby.**

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP! FLAB JUST GOT REAL! We HAVE A BABY!

Alex: What are we going to name him?

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Something gangster. Hmmmmm...TYLER PERRY!

Alex: No.

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: BILL COSBY!

Alex: NO.

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: STEVE URKEL!

Alex: NO! How about Garmadon?

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m...YES!

* * *

Nya: Disturbing.

Lloyd: YOU DON'T SAY!

Sensei: The book was made by my father!

Kai: Who's this Alex chic?

Garmadon: We don't know if that was our Mom or whatnot.

Sensei: HOW WAS I BORN?!

Cole: The book goes right into that!

Zane: Are you going to read it? We are most interested on how our Sensei was born.

Cole: FIN! Do get your wires into a mess!

* * *

**Cole: One year the amazing land of Ninjago was being invaded by the...**

**Sensei: EVIL BRONY EMPIRE!**

**Kai: HOLD THE PHONE! BRONIES?!**

**Lloyd: A boy who watches My Little Pony! YOU GOT A PROBLEM?! LOVE AND TOLERANCE!` **

**Cole: Anyway back to the story...**

Alex: USM! Bronies are trying to take over Ninjago!

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: WHA-WHAT?! I OWN THIS JOINT! WHAT THE FLAB?! I'M CHANGING THE KID'S DIAPER HERE!

Alex: Come and see for yourself!

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: I'm here what do you want from me?!

Alex: Help...*Faints*

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: I don't see why fainting helps...AWWWWWWWWWWWWW SNAP ANOTHER BABY!

Evil Brony: We'll take this girl.

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: NO! DON'T TAKE HER! I LOVE TO HER Yu-Gi-Oh DECK!

Evil Brony; She's dead!

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master:*GASP* NOW WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME TAKE CARE OF THESE CHILDREN?!

Evil Brony: You know what? You have a lot on your hands so let's just leave Ninjago.

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: THANK YOU! Go back to your Equestria/Canterlot/Ponyvillie hideout!

Garmadon: HEY DADDY!

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Look I have bad news...

Garmadon: What?

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: You aren't the only kid your mother and I had! Meet your brother! Since I'm obsessed with this stuff called Shang Gong Wu, I'll call your bro Wu!** (1)**

**Cole: Ever since that tragic event the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master has been training his kids to fight incase the evil brony empire came and Garmadon grew up to be nice, young, HANDSOME, stunning,, grateful, amazing, powerful, cool, and more nice things. Well...UNTIL GARMADON WAS SENT INTO THE UNDERWORLD! **

**THE END!**

* * *

Sensei: BEST STORY EVER!

Jay: That didn't even make any sense!

Garmadon: You see Jay...bronies are boys who watch My Little Pony and they try to get other boys to watch it and if they fail they'll call other bronies to start a war with the nonbronies and if they capture a nonbrony they put that boy into the My Little pony Universe and when they take the dude out he's a brony.

Lloyd: BRONY FOR LIFE!

Sensei: You should watch Misako more offend. She left Lloyd at that Darkley's School and look what's going on! He's a grown up man who wtaches My Little pony!

Kai: That's the end of the story?

Cole; Yeah but not the end of the book.

Sensei: I LOVED that story.

Cole: NO DUH! it was about you!

Garmadon: ket's go watch TV.

Lloyd: NUH UH! Sensei PINKIE PROMISED that he'll let me watch the My Little Pony marathon! No one should NEVER EVER **EVER** BREAK A PINKIE PROMISE!

Zane: We'll watch it with you.

Lloyd: YES!

Sensei: I rather read my story again!

Lloyd: TOO BAD!

* * *

**End of one-shot! Last night i was wondering how was Sensei and Garmadon bored and I remembered while i was PMing someone (They know who it is) I remembered my theory of Ninjago Logic so HERE IT IS!**

**(1) Ever heard of Xialon Showdown? I WUV THAT SHOW!**

**Did you enjoy this one shot?**

**Do you think i should make a story about the Green Ninja being a brony?**

**Did you get the 'Pithor' pun? Enjoy the rest of your day! WITH MORE UPDATES!**


End file.
